


The Thing That's Wrong With This Picture

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cat Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cat ears," Sam blurted out, needing to give a name to what was wrong with this whole situation.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: With animal ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That's Wrong With This Picture

"No, Dean, sto- _oh_. Mmm." 

Sam paused on the other side of the kitchen door. He was pretty sure Dean wouldn't hurt Cas, and also that they'd both gotten the 'please be fully clothed in public spaces' memo, so it was probably safe to go in. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

What he saw on the other side almost made him wish that it was something as normal and easy to erase from his brain as accidentally catching Dean and Cas having sex again.

"Hey Sam." Dean grinned at him, not making any attempt to stop what he was doing. Sam stood in the doorway and stared.

Cas flicked his ear in Sam's direction. And there was a sentence Sam never thought he'd need to think.

"Cat ears," Sam blurted out, needing to give a name to what was wrong with this whole situation.

"I know, right?" Dean kept scratching Cas behind one ear, making him melt further into the chair he was sitting backwards on and leaning over to give Dean full access. "I am _never_ letting him live this down."

A shiver ran through Cas visibly, and he made a low moan that Sam didn't really want to have heard, ever. Sam opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. Sometimes it was better not to know.


End file.
